New Weapon in Death City
by firechloe
Summary: Maka found out she had the blood of a weapon while fighting the kishin. Lord Death decides to train her. But one question still remains. Who will be her meister? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.

* * *

**New Weapon in Death City**

Maka woke up that morning the happiest person on earth. Her weapon partner, Soul, almost didn't recognize her. She didn't even Maka Chop him when Blair rubbed her boobs on his face. She just laughed a little and went back to humming while making their breakfast. Soul also noticed his meister had been going somewhere after class every day for the past month or two. He didn't think much of it, Maka loved the library anyway and she always seemed to be studying. But the shibusen students didn't have any upcoming tests for a good couple of weeks. Her studying didn't usually start this early.

"Soouul, breakfast is ready!" The ash blond girl chimed as she set a plate on the table, it consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. Usually Soul just made a quick bowl of cereal for himself. Maka was definitely in a good mood. It made the demon scythes inside churn.

"Maka…are you feeling okay?" He questioned. Only to get a bright smile,

"Yep! Better than ever!" Maka replied cheerfully. Soul got it! His partner is possessed! Yeah, that had to be it!

"Let's get to school, no need to be late." Maka called as she practically danced out the door, her trench coat fluttering behind her.

"What is up with her?" Soul was stumped.

When the duo reached the DWMA, they ended up rushing to class. Maka had certainly taken her time while they walked to school. Something about today being 'the best day ever.'

Maka entered Stein's classroom right before the bell rang. She was pulled aside by the Professor.

"You're trying out your form today right?" He inquired quietly. Maka nodded, her pig tails swinging on the side of her head. Stein dismissed her and she skipped to her seat. Leaving her friends utterly surprised. Black*Star leaned over to Soul and whispered,

"Yo, what's up with Maka? She seems…too happy." He pointed out. Soul just shook his head and shrugged. Meanwhile, Stein was up actually…teaching. He wasn't dissecting something, instead he was reviewing the history of weapons and what it's like for a weapon to transform. Even getting a few opinions from the classes best weapons. Today was definitely weird. They had been over this subject already, this was totally out of the blue.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll be dissecting a rare species of lizard!" Stein exclaimed a little to excited for the students comfort. As if right on time, the bell rang.

"I'll be home a little later Soul. I have some reading I need to do." Maka said quickly before running out of the classroom. Soul just shrugged it off and went home. It was so uncool to snoop.

Maka ran down the halls excitedly. She stopped by her locker and dropped off her stuff before continuing her journey to the Death room.

It's been a few months since her teammates and her defeated the kishin. Lord Death decided shortly after Maka's display of her weapon blood that she would try using it while conscious. Since then, she has been physically and mentally training. This consisted of her pretty much luring out her weapon blood. She hammered that out in a week. She's been working on controlling it too, but she's never actually transformed into her weapon form. When she wasn't physically training, she was studying the history and such. She was the reason for Stein's random lesson. Because today, she was going to reveal her weapon form, and Stein was going to wield her. Thanks to his adjustable wave length. She was instructed not to tell her friends about anything until she was needed. Even then, she didn't know who would be her meister. She did consider Soul, but then ruled him out once she remember that he himself was a weapon. A pretty bad ass weapon too. She knew she wouldn't be compatible with Black*Star. She could barely stand his ego. And Kid. She didn't know to be honest. She admired the younger reaper, but she didn't know if he would be able to be her meister. But before any of that, Maka had to make Soul a Death Scythe. Even better than her father. Soon, Maka was walking up onto the platform of the Death room. She was greeted by a cheery Lord Death.

"Hey, Hiya, What's up Maka?" He said in his goofy voice. Maka bowed in respect.

"I'm ready for my training." She stated simply. She felt like she would combust with all the excitement welling inside of her. Lord Death nodded and motioned towards Stein who creepily stepped out of the shadows he was standing in.

"Okay Maka. This won't be easy. But if you can manage to keep the weapon blood in check then it shouldn't be too hard either." Maka nodded, a determined look took place in her eyes as she stood across the room. She shut her eyes and waited for Stein's instructions.

"Now clear your mind." He began, his voice monotone. Maka cleared her head of any thoughts and listened to Stein.

"Now grasp onto your weapon blood. A firm grasp." He continued, Maka felt around her soul. Somehow, she felt like she had opened a flood gate and the power just flowed into her. She took a deep breath and remained calmed.

"Take it, and pretend like you're pouring it into a mold, pour yourself into your weapon form." The Professor explained while he watched in interest. Maka was certainly one of a kind. She was an outstanding meister. Sure, she had a lot of room for improvement but she was amazing nonetheless. But as a weapon, nobody knew what would happen. Maka felt beads of sweat begin to collect on her forehead as she tried to pour the power into the mold Stein was speaking of. There was a bright yellow glow surrounding Maka, she shot into the air and came flying back down. Stein stepped up and caught her. Suddenly, the door to the Death room was slammed open and strolling in was none other than Death the Kid.

* * *

I was cruising around the interwebs, looking for inspiration when I found a picture of Maka as a weapon. Then the kishin battle replayed in my head and I was just like *GASP* and I decided to do a KiMa with less fluffiness (still going to have a fluff, just slightly less cheesy...maybe) and more violence:D Let's see how I do:3 I'll also attach the photo I found in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kid had walked in just in time to see a weapon fall into Dr. Stein's grasp. He scanned the weapon over once. It had a long metal rod about four feet long. In the middle of the rod was a piece of black cloth wound tightly around it. Green accented the edge of the cloth on both sides. On each end was a sort of scythe, he would guess three feet long with jagged ends jutting out on the opposite side of the smooth blade. A chain was wrapped down the rod and welded onto the joint where the rod met the blade. In other words, it was perfectly symmetrical! Kid cocked his eyebrow despite the perfect symmetry.

"Is that a new student?" He questioned, Maka hid her reflection from the reaper. Then Lord Death piped up.

"Nope, that's Maka!" He said brightly. Kid paled slightly. Maka?

"But, Maka is a meister…not a weapon." He stuttered. He wasn't quite understanding.

"Yes, Maka is a meister thanks to her mother. But her father also has the blood of a weapon. Put two and two together Kid." Stein said, slightly annoyed. Kid was one of his brightest students. He didn't expect him to stutter his way through this discovery.

"Is that really you Maka?" The shinigami questioned, staring intently at the dual wield scythe. Suddenly, a clothed reflection of Maka was shown on one of the blades. She smiled shyly.

"Um, yeah. Your father has kind of been training me." She replied, adding a nervous chuckle to the end. Kid snapped out of his shock when Maka spoke. He composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Well, is Dr. Stein your meister?" He questioned. Maka's eyes widened at the thought and she frantically shook her head no.

"I'm simply helping her, this is the first time she has even transformed." Stein explained. Kid nodded.

"How about you be her meister Kiddo?" This time it was Maka's turn to go into shock. Her? Be Kid's weapon?

"What about Soul?" She asked quickly.

"And Liz and Patty?" Kid added. Lord Death sat in a thinking position for a few seconds before shooting a big oversized finger into the air.

"They will still be you partners, but you two will occasionally go on private missions. That way Maka gets the training she needs to be a weapon, Kiddo gets some training working with other weapons, and I can send you on more advanced missions over time! It's a win-win-win situation!" He exclaimed, proud of the plan he came up with.

"But our souls may not be compatible." Kid pointed out. He wouldn't mind working with such a symmetrical weapon, he just didn't want to put Maka in an uncomfortable position.

"Well, try it out." Stein said, suddenly tossing Maka through the air. She gasped in surprise but Kid ran up and quickly caught her. He stood up, waiting for a burning sensation or something to force him to drop her. It never came.

"See! You guys are perfect!" Lord Death shouted. This caused the two teens to blush. Kid looked down at Maka's reflection.

"If it's okay with Maka, then I guess we could try." He offered. Everyone looked at Maka expectantly. She gulped. She was scared she would embarrass herself, but as long as Stein wasn't her meister she didn't care.

"Sure, it's a wonderful learning opportunity for us both! Don't you think Kid?" Maka asked. Kid simply nodded. Lord Death clapped his hands excitedly. He saw through the pair. He could see feelings even they didn't notice…yet.

"Wonderful! That's enough training for today Maka. I expect the both of you here tomorrow after class." He told them. Maka closed her eyes for a moment. The best way to describe what she did was she vacuumed up the weapon blood back into the flood gate. The familiar glow came back and Maka was standing next to Kid. A proud smile shown on her face.

"Great job Maka! Stein didn't even have to explain how to turn back! But remember, don't tell anyone Maka is a weapon, or that you're her meister." Lord Death motioned to Kid. The two gave a firm nod and began to leave the room, but Maka stopped and turned around. A warm smile on her face,

"Oh, and Lord Death sir. Thank you for sending my father out during my training sessions." She thanked and walked out of the room. Lord Death figured the intelligent girl would figure that out soon enough.

"So, this is exciting." Maka sighed while walking next to Kid.

"Indeed, I'm personally glad your weapon form is just as beautiful and symmetrical as you are in person." He said nonchalantly, only blushing when he realized what he said.

"I- I mean symmetry is beauty!" He corrected himself, causing Maka to giggle.

"You're so odd Kid. I'm certainly excited to go on a mission though. It's like I switched roles. It'll just be a little weird to work with someone beside Soul. No offense." She rambled on. Kid nodded understandingly.

"None taken. It's bound to be a bit odd. We have been with our partners for quite a few long years." He agreed.

"Who knows, maybe we'll be one of the strongest meister and weapon pairs in the school." Maka teased. Kid smiled slightly.

"Possibly. I'm interested in wielding a scythe instead of pistols." He expressed his interest in the new weapon he would be using.

"I wasn't to surprised to find out I was something scythe related with my dad and all." She shrugged. "I'm just glad we still get to be with our partners still. I promised I'd make Soul a Death Scythe." Maka added. Kid could see the determined sparkle in her eye. That was one of things he liked about this strong willed meister. Soon the duo came to a fork in the road.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Maka waved goodbye as she went the opposite way Kid was. He waved back and went on his way.

* * *

Here's the second chapter. Don't worry, I made sure Maka was PERFECTLY symmetrical lol. Sorry, the link won't work (super frustrating-.-) But I hope that description was enough to get the point across that it's beautiful! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maka walked into her apartment and spotted Soul on the couch. She hung up her jacket and made her way to the kitchen.

"Soul, can I ask you a question?" Maka didn't want to sound too odd.

"Sure." Maka opened the fridge an began to look through it. She blushed a little as she thought about the question she was going to ask.

"Well you remember the fights we had before me met Crona and Ragnorak?" Soul looked over towards her. She didn't usually bring that up.

"Yeaaah." Soul was slightly suspicious.

"Well, before that, your reflection on the blade always had clothes on, then when we fought Crona and you got injured, your reflection was naked." Maka's face heated up a little, embarrassed by the question. She didn't even wanna look at Soul so she kept searching the fridge.

"Well, if you wanna know why. I guess it just happens once you know you can trust and feel comfortable around the person." He shrugged. Maka snatched a water bottle and walked to her room.

"Ok, thanks." Leaving Soul confused. He shook his head and watched TV again.

So that's why I still had clothes while Stein wielded me. Ever since we first met him he had a creepy vibe to him. Maka was definitely excited about being able to go on a mission as a weapon though. It'd be something new! Maka pulled out a bunch of books studying hidden secrets about scythes, weapons, soul resonance, and certain techniques. She set the tall stack on her desk and began reading through them.

"Maka." The scythe called as he stumbled out of his room. He was up a lot earlier than he should be. He scratched his head and yawned. Surprised to see his partner not in the kitchen (A/N I'm not being sexist, she just is usually up earlier!) He went and knocked on her door.

"Maka." He called out once more. He got a little worried when she didn't answer. He quietly opened the door and looked around the room. Her bed was neat unlike the rest of her room. A tall stack of books was on the desk while papers, notes, and a few open books were spread around Maka who was fast asleep in the middle of the mess. Soul stepped in and picked up the notebook next to Maka's head.

"Scythe Techniques" He mumbled. What was she doing with all these notes on weapons and scythes. Their next test which was about witches and their trickery was about two months away. Soul continued to study the notes, his face crunched up as they got more detailed. Eventually he stumbled upon a pretty good sketch of a dual wield scythe. It looked pretty cool. Maka began to stir, causing Soul to jump. He quickly set down the notebook and ran out of the room. Not wanting to be caught.

"What is up with her and weapons lately?" He grumbled and went to make himself a bowl of cereal.

*Time skip*

Maka was standing in the Death room after school with Kid to her right.

"Hey, Hiya guys! I've got an easy peasy mission for ya!" He exclaimed. Kid and Maka continued to listen to Lord Death as he explained the mission.

"I basically just want you to go around Death City cleaning up stray kishin eggs. You guys can handle that right?" The duo looked at each other then back at Lord Death, giving him a firm nod.

"Goodie! Head out at about 10 tonight, try to collect three souls okay? And Maka you get to keep the souls." The teens agreed and walked out into the halls of Shibusen.

"We'll get those souls easily." Maka shouted a little too loudly. She had been up all night prepping herself.

"I'll sneak by your place at 10 to pick you up okay?" He questioned. Maka nodded and they went their separate ways again.

Maka walked into her apartment to see Soul watching TV yet again.

"Hey Maka, it's Friday right?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yep." She quickly answered. She retreated to her room,

"I invited everyone over to watch The Walking Dead marathon." Her partner called out. Maka flung her door open.

"You what?" She questioned. Soul gave her a questioning look before returning his gaze to the TV.

"I invited everyone over. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Um, n-no." Maka tried to say calmly but ended up stuttering.

"Good, can you call up Kid and ask him? He left class before I could." Soul looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah!" Maka squeaked before walking into the kitchen to use the home phone. She scrolled through the caller ID before picking out Kid's number. She held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello. This is Death the Kid." A very formal voice picked up.

"Hey Kid. It's Maka." The meister laughed a little, earning the attention of the scythe on the couch.

"Maka? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No no! Soul just decided to invite everyone over tonight." Maka let the annoyance seep through her voice to hint Kid.

"What about the you know what?" He asked.

"One second," Maka covered the receiver and called out, "Soul, what time?"

"9:30" Was his reply.

"That's late." Maka mumbled, uncovering the receiver.

"Come over at 9:30. We'll work something out." She said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"So, what do you need to work out?" Soul asked as Maka walked by the couch. Maka stopped walking.

"None of your business." She quickly replied before continuing her way to her room.

"Something is going on between her and Kid." Soul said to himself.

*Ding Dong*

Maka heard the doorbell ring. She bolted out of bed and beat Soul to the door.

"Make popcorn or something." She spat before she opened the door. Maka opened the door enthusiastically,

"YOUR GOD IS HERE!" A loud voice proclaimed. Definitely not the person Maka wanted to see.

"Hey Black*Star." Maka mumbled as she stepped to the side to let him in. She brightened up when she saw Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka greeted.

"Hi Maka." The shadow weapon replied. Maka was about to close the door until she heard a voice call her name. She looked down the stairs to see Kid and the Thompson sisters walking up to them. The pigtailed girls face instantly lit up.

"Kid! Liz! Patty!" She greeted. Everyone came in and sat down. Soul turned on the TV. And of course, he didn't make the popcorn. Maka sighed and tapped Kid on the shoulder. She jerked her head towards the kitchen and grabbed his hand. Causing them both to blush. This didn't go unnoticed by two weapons. Maka finally let go of Kid's hand and spoke when they reached the kitchen. She busied herself with making the popcorn.

"Okay, at 9:56 I'm going to get up and go to the bathroom. Then at 10 you're going to go to the same place. There's a small window we can climb out of, nobody will notice. Sound good?" She questioned as she leaned against the counter, the popcorn was in the microwave.

"Are you sure they won't notice?" Kid seemed a little nervous about the plan.

"Black*Star is too ignorant to figure it out, Tsubaki will be busy controlling him, Patty…well she's Patty so who knows, but I doubt she would notice. Liz might notice but you can convince her right? And Soul might notice but I'll tell him we got bored and went book shopping or something lame like that." Maka came up with this as she went along. Kid nodded.

"But we'll have to go fast." Kid pointed out. The microwave beeped and Maka pulled out the bag of popcorn. She returned to the living room, followed by Kid. She tossed the hot bag of popcorn into Soul's lap, causing him to jump up and scream. Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell Maka?" He screeched. Maka just shrugged.

"Couldn't help myself." Soul glared at her but sat back down. Everyone focused back on the show about slaughtering zombies in the most gruesome way possible. Maka glanced at the clock. 9:55. She elbowed Kid then got up and walked to the bathroom. She switched on the light and opened the window across the room from the shower. They were two stories up so nobody could peak. Maka waited until Kid came in.

"Okay, summon that one skateboard,"

"You mean Beelzebub?" He corrected her.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, summon Beelzebub after you climb out the window, then I'll shift into my weapon form and we'll go collect the souls. Okay? She looked at Kid for confirmations. He nodded and summoned his board before tossing it out the window, he then followed after. He fell a bit before popping back up on the board.

"Okay, now." He commanded. Maka focused on her weapon blood. She quickly released it and let the glow consume her body. She jumped at Kid, reaching him by the time she was a weapon. Kid began cruising through the streets.

* * *

I would've gotten this done sooner, but my dad came in and attacked me with a glowing ball on a string. He's 35-.- Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! BTW I no own The Walking Dead or Soul Eater while were at it


	4. Chapter 4

Maka felt a little too comfortable in Kid's grip. She was glad he couldn't see the blush on her face.

"Okay, going by my experience with Soul, I should be slightly easier to wield considering I'm more balanced, having two blade instead of one. So that shouldn't be to much of an issue. You sure you're okay with my being my meister Kid?" Maka didn't want to make the shinigami to be uncomfortable. He simply chuckled, letting a small grin grace his face.

"A little late to back out, don't you think? Anyway, I don't mind. Quite frankly, I'm a little excited about this." He was glad he was Maka's meister and not Black*Star or someone else. He could get closer to her this way. He would never tell anyone though.

"I sense a soul." Maka piped up, causing Kid to wonder.

"You still have soul perception while in weapon form?" He questioned. Maka's reflection appeared and shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not as strong as usual. Can't you sense it though? It's definitely a weaker kishin egg." The meister gone weapon explained. Kid nodded in agreement. He landed Beezlebub on the ground and let the black and dark purple wisps carry it away.

"Right around the corner Kid!" Maka yelled. The reaper darted down the street and turned the corner. There it was. It still took on a pretty human appearance. He held a painfully obvious shotgun and looked like he was wasted beyond belief.

"Ready Maka?" Kid asked, only loud enough for the double bladed scythe to hear.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed. The kishin egg turned around and gave a cocky smile.

"No way in hell are some petty little kids gonna take me down." He slurred. He began to shoot his shotgun in their general direction. Not coming to close to them though. Kid ran up and jumped over him, quickly impaling his back. His gun clattered to the ground and his soul appeared.

"That was too easy…" Maka mumbled as she jumped out of Kid's grip and transformed into her human form. It got easier with each try.

"How am I supposed to eat this? I don't have a huge mouth like Soul." Maka pondered as she held the tail of the soul.

"Slurp it down like jello?" Kid suggested with a shrug. Maka continued to stare at the soul before doing as Kid said. She was surprised by how easily it slid down her throat. It didn't have much of a taste though.

"Two more souls to go!" She said excitedly,

"Maka! Look out!" Kid screamed. It was all so slow. Maka sensed the soul at the last second before a pain ripped through her thigh. She grunted before collapsing to the ground. Kid rushed to her side.

"That bastard." He seethed. He looked like he was going to ruthlessly murder the next thing he saw.

"Get ready Kid." Maka breathed as she stood up.

"But, Maka-" Kid was cut off when Maka landed in his hands. He shook his head at the girls selflessness. He then turned around to see the used to be shotgun standing in front of them. It seemed the weapon and it's meister would split the human souls they collected.

"How touching." The weapon gushed before morphing both of its arms together to create a canon. Kid took the chance to attack while they charged the canon. He ducked and slide past the female weapon, twirling Maka past its legs, leaving several cuts before he stood up and took a final swipe through the middle. The weapons body exploded, leaving behind the soul they desired. Kid felt a warm liquid seeping onto his hands. He looked down to see blood flowing from the rod of Maka's weapon form.

"Kid, can you just…hold onto that soul for me?" She questioned. Kid nodded, grabbing the small soul and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Maka we better head back to your place and get you bandaged before we carry on." Kid tried to reason with the stubborn girl.

"No Kid. We're finishing this."

"Maka! Do you not understand the fact that you're bleeding everywhere?" Kid yelled. Seeing the girl like this pained him himself.

"Dammit Kid! Just find another kishin before I run out of energy." Kid sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get her to budge anytime soon. They went and easily took the soul of another kishin.

* * *

Maka grunted as she, now in her human form, crawled through her window. Her bleeding had lessened a little but didn't stop. Kid crawled in behind.

"First aid kit?" He questioned. Maka pointed to her desk as she plopped down on her bed.

"Second drawer down." She breathed. Kid followed her instructions and retrieved the kit. He opened it and got out gauze, cotton balls, and sanitation wipes.

"Is it okay if I wrap it up?" Kid asked, a blush hinted on his cheeks. The shot was under her skirt, leaving the skirt itself torn. Maka just nodded, she could trust Kid. And in her current state, she knew she couldn't do it herself. Kid gently lifted the skirt, only high enough to see the wound. He began wiping it down while Maka's breath sounded more like hissing.

"Okay, worst part is over." Kid notified as he placed a few cotton balls on the medium sized bullet hole. He assumed it was compressed soul wavelengths that hit her because there was no actual bullet, thank death.

"Lift your leg a little." The shinigami instructed. Maka lifted her leg from the bed slightly and Kid quickly wrapped the gauze around it. He checked the time, 11:15. They were fast.

"I'll go out and say you got tired and fell asleep. Take it easy and change the bandages in the morning." The reaper told Maka and she just groaned, kicked off her shoes in a very asymmetrical manner and got under the blankets.

"Yes mother." She grumbled. Kid searched both his pockets and pulled out two souls. He set them in front of Maka's face.

"There you go." He turned and left the room.

"Yo Kid. Where's Maka?" Soul asked from the couch, everyone looked at him.

"Um, she got bored of the show so she went to sleep. I just checked on her on my way back from the bathroom." He explained quickly before taking a seat between his two weapons. He hoped nobody suspected him.

* * *

There ya go! Sorry I got lazy on the last kishin:/ But I hope you enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Kid got home he immediately contacted his father.

"Hiya Kiddo! What's up? How'd the mission go?" The elder shinigami asked cheerfully.

"Hello father. The mission was successful but Maka was injured by the second soul. Despite the severe medical risk she pushed through it and we got the third soul within minutes." He explained. Lord Death nodded, acknowledging his sons changing emotion as he went through the story. His stoic face was only a mask.

"And how is Maka now?"

"She is all bandaged up and getting some rest, she will be fine as long as she doesn't do anything to strain herself and keeps hydrated." The reaper explained. He knew his fair share of medical procedures.

"That's good. Great job Kiddo! See ya at school Monday!" Lord Death waved and disappeared from the mirror. Kid sighed and went to sleep. He was more sleepy than usual. All the mental strain of Maka's injuries. He didn't know why it affected him so much.

_*Monday at the DWMA*_

Maka was at school. She had a limp, but she covered it up so you would only notice if you were looking for it. Which was exactly what Kid was doing, leaving him feeling rather guilty. Him and his weapons walked behind Soul and Black*Star who were behind Maka and Tsubaki. He overheard Soul's conversation.  
"Soul, I dare you to flip Maka's skirt." Black*Star said surprisingly quiet to the demon scythe. Soul snorted.

"As if, that's totally uncool dude." Soul had his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Fine, I'll do it since I'm not a wimp." Black*Star exclaimed. Apparently he had a death wish. Before anyone could stop him, he snuck his hand under Maka's skirt and flipped it up. Revealing the bandage wrapped around her thigh that was currently bled through. Maka squealed and rushed to fix the skirt. Everyone quit walking and Maka blushed. A fire raged in her eyes. Black*Star just stared at where the bandage was, now covered by the skirt.

"Maka, what happened?" He stuttered. He was sincerely worried. Maka's eyes softened to a look of worry. She glanced over her friends faces, they held shock and worry. Maka locked her gaze on Kid. Looking for some help. Quickly, Maka turned around and bolted towards the classroom. If she could get there just before the bell rang, they wouldn't be able to ask her questions. That would keep her safe for a while. Regrettably, Kid didn't chase after her. He didn't want to make himself even more suspicious. Maka snuck into her usual seat, only to be flocked by her friends. The bell rang and Maka relaxed a little. She got annoyed by her friends gaze though. Finally, Soul leaned over and whispered to her,

"Did Kid do something to you?" Maka's eyes widened and she stood up, looking at Soul with bewilderment. What would lead him to that conclusion?

"Miss Albarn? Do you have something you would like to say?" Professor Stein looked at her questionably.

"Uh…" She was interrupted by the infamous Black*Star.

"Stein! She won't tell us what happened to her!" He yelled childishly. He cared about his childhood friend, and he would corner her if he had to. Stein cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Black*Star?" The assassin hopped down a row until he was standing in between Soul and Maka. He held her skirt up high. Causing the class to either gasp or get a nosebleed. Maka's face went beet red and she pulled a book off the desk.

"Makaaa-" She brought the book down on his head as hard as physically possible.

"CHOP!" She yelled furiously. Stein had a good idea of what happened but found amusement in what was happening.

"So Maka, what did happen to you?" The crazed doctor had a devious smirk on his face. But, before Maka could reply, Kid stepped in to everyone's surprise.

"She simply tripped with sharp scissors in her hands. I happened to stumble upon her so I helped her out a bit." He said plainly. This made the now conscious Black*Star and Soul very furious. If he bandaged it up, that meant he saw things not meant to see. They would definitely be doing some interrogation later.

"There's your answer, now sit down or you'll find yourself on this table." The professor said maliciously as he gestured to the dissection table in front of him. Everyone sat down and remained quiet the rest of the class. Maka gave a very thankful smile to Kid and he returned it.

* * *

I'm sorry but I simply LOVE protective, brotherly Black*Star. It's makes his ego easier to bare:) I hope you enjoy and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Class Crescent Moon was released and Kid and Maka made their way towards the Death room. Maka fell behind to put things in her locker as usual. Leaving Kid by himself. Suddenly he felt himself pinned against the wall by two sets of hands. He didn't try to resist. Only keeping the plain expression on his face.

"So, Kid…" Soul began,

"What the hell did you do to Maka?" Black*Star seethed, confusing Kid. Black*Star never acted this way. Did he actually care for Maka? Kid continued to cover his emotion and sighed.

"I told you, she was walking in her room with scissors and fell. I was walking past her room when I heard her fall so I went to check on her. I simply got the first aid kit for her and then left the room. She didn't want to worry you guys so she asked me to lie. I can assure you, I saw nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me," He shoved the two teens and straightened his suit.

"I have somewhere to be." He finished menacingly before continuing down the hall towards the Death room.

Kid was surprised to see Maka had beat him there.

"Sorry, I got held up by two asymmetrical morons." Kid apologized before taking his spot next to Maka.

"That's okay Kiddo! Now Maka. Will you be okay going on a group mission with your leg injured?" Lord Death asked calmly. Maka gave a stiff nod.

"It's just slightly sore sir. I can carry my own weight." Maka reassured the older reaper. But both shinigami in the room saw through it.

"Oookay!" Lord Death clapped, causing Maka to jump slightly.

"I'll call the rest in, remember, Maka 'isn't' a weapon." Lord Death held up his hands and made air quotation marks before summoning Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Soul. Soon enough, they all arrived.  
"I have a mission for you all!" Lord Death boomed excitedly, taking the students by surprise.

"You all will be claiming the soul of a witch. We have very little information on her so be careful. If you wouldn't mind leaving now, that would be great. She resides simply in the desert right outside the city." Everyone nodded except for Patty who giggled.

"Yes sir. We'll be on our way." Maka confirmed and the teens walked out of the room.

Kid, Liz, and Patty all rode Beelzebub while Tsubaki and Black*Star ran. Soul and Maka rode the motorcycle. They came to a halt when they saw a rather typical witch. She was rather ugly and wore a witches hat. She was chanting something until being interrupted by a certain blunette.

"YAHOOO! YOU STUPID WITCH. BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" He screeched before swinging Tsubaki's chain scythe at the witches head. She ducked and flicked him aside using some sort of spell. Kid flew over the witch and shot Liz and Patty whilst the witch kept on chanting.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, holding her hand out for Soul. He transformed and Maka swung him around a few times. Quickly adjusting herself to his weight.

"Your soul is mine!" She shouted, charging the witch. She sent a bolt of some sort and knocked Kid out of the sky before he could evade the attack. She sent another one at Maka's feet. The meister stuck Soul in the ground and used him as a vault to launch herself over the attack. The witch opened an eye and glared at the pair while continuing her chanting. Maka got closer to the witch.

"Soul!" She caught the scythes attention.

"Ready." He confirmed.

"Soul Resonance!" The duo shouted. Maka swung Soul back, like winding a baseball bat up for a hit.

"Witch Hunter!" They yelled as Maka swung the enormous scythe around to attack the witch. The witch stopped it right before it hit her palm and using the same spell she used on Black*Star, flung Soul to the side. Causing Maka to fall back.

"Dammit." She grunted, standing back up.

"I got this!" Black*Star shouted, the enchanted sword in his hands above his head. The witches eyes snapped open in irritation. She focused all her strength on the unsuspecting Black*Star and hit him head on with one of her bolts. Black*Star flew back and was officially unconscious. The witch then focused on me and Kid.  
"You worthless little meisters. What are you without your weapons?" She questioned in a retched tone. Maka gulped before she chanted a few words. Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki all reverted back to their human forms.

"What the hell-"  
"Oopsies!"  
"What…"  
"Oh dear…"  
The weapons all replied to the witches attack,

"We can't transform!" They shouted. The meisters eyes darted open. Maka looked at Kid.

"If it was specifically targeted at them, then I should be okay. Right?" Maka asked.

"Not sure." Kid replied.

"What are you talking about?" Soul was becoming suspicious again.

"Soul, watch ou-" The witch herself came up behind Soul and stuck her hand through his back. He gasped and collapsed when she drew it back. Maka stood there in shock.

"Maka." Kid called. She didn't budge. The Thompson sisters looked at each other and then between the two meisters.

"MAKA!" Kid shouted, drawing Maka back to reality. She let out an ear destroying scream and let the familiar glow consume her. She ended up in Kid's hold.

"Maka…weapon…" The collapsed Soul breathed.

"When did this happen?" The eldest Thompson questioned.

"Haha! Maka is a weapon!" Patty giggled. Failing to realize the seriousness in this situation. Kid stood ready to attack. Glaring at the witch. He may not like Soul. But Maka cared for Soul. Maybe even more than Maka cared for him…

"Kid…let's try soul resonance." Maka's reflection appeared. She wasn't clothed. Kid smirked. She trusted him.

"You sure Maka?" He asked. The girl gave a firm nod, the determined look he so admired appeared.

"Let's go." Kid began.

"Soul Resonance!" They both screamed, their soul's combined as one and expanded to unbelievable sizes.  
"Reapers…" Maka's form expanded by 3 times and Kid leaped into the air above the witch,

"REVENGE!" The two screeched. Kid brought Maka down on the witches head, she exploded instantly and the surrounding area just exploded in the shape of a shinigami skull. The sheer force pushed all surrounding beings back by a good ten feet. The attack left behind a panting Kid, a breathless Maka with a reopened wound gushing blood, and a purple witches soul. Maka smiled from her reflection.

"We did it Kid." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He grinned and collapsed to his knees. Maka transformed from her weapon form and draped her arms around Kid from behind.

"We sure did Maka." He whispered back before he fell onto the sand, passed out. Maka followed and laid on top of him. Her world consumed by blackness.

* * *

First of all, I have never written a fight scene besides the few previous ones in this and a few other of my fanfics so I'm still pretty new to them. Second of all, it's 4 in the morning and I can't sleep. Therefore the reason why the writing sucks more than usual. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Maka woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. A curtain surrounded the bed she was in. She sat up only to wince. Her leg hurt like hell and her whole body was sore in general. Maka lifted the bed sheet and peeked around the curtain. On the other side was Soul. He was reading a comic book or something.

"Hey Soul." Maka's voice was hoarse. The meister surprised her weapon.

"Maka! You okay?" He asked, setting down his book. Maka pulled out the chair next to his bed and sat in it, she groaned. This sucked.

"Yeah, just sore. What about you. You took a pretty bad hit." Maka was worried Soul died. She barely remembered what happened after she turned into a weapon. Did Soul see that? He muttered something right? Soul shrugged.

"They said the witch didn't hit anything important. Just went straight through me," The scythe shuddered at the thought.

"But they just stitched me up and told me to take it easy. I lost a lot of blood too apparently. I think they said I could head home tomorrow or something." Tomorrow? He healed in a day? Wait…

"Soul…how long was I out?" The albino tilted his head back as he counted the days.

"A week." He answered. Maka's eyes were as wide as plates.

"A week!?" She shrieked. Soul nodded. "Well, what do you remember?" The meister added.

"I just remember that stupid witch injuring me, then I blacked out." So he didn't see me transform? But I could have sworn he said something.

"Oh, well how is everyone else?" She knew they saw her transform. Except for Black*Star. He was out cold.

"Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki didn't even remember we went on the mission. They just remember being assigned it. The doc mentioned something about being forced back by something and hitting a cave or a rock and losing their memory." He explained. _'So none of them remembered? I guess that's good.'_

"What about Black*Star and Kid?"

"Black*Star just had some minor cuts and bruises, so they let him go home after wrapping him up. Kid and you were carried back by Sid and Stein I think. Kid just had to rest a little and some reaper healing power or something helped him out. So he's out doing whatever." Maka took in all the info. Her secret was still safe.

"Thanks for filling me in Soul. Who told you all that though?"

"Stein." He replied. Maka slowly stood up. Wincing once again.

"Be careful Maka." She was scaring Soul. Should she be walking in the first place?

"I'm fine Soul. Just rest." She commanded before closing the curtain and heading to her bed. She laid on it for a few minutes before Stein came in.

"Hello Maka." He greeted plainly. "How are you feeling?" Maka felt more like a guinea pig than a patient.

"Fine." She answered quickly. If she complained, he might 'experiment'.

"Good. We stitched your bullet wound up. You really should have come to me early about that. Open wounds do no good." He looked through a checklist on a clipboard he had.

"How did you know I didn't get it during the witch mission?" She countered. Stein looked at her,

"Remember when Black*Star gave the class a show? Yeah, I wasn't staring at your panties. I was more interested in your bandaged thigh. Judging by the amount of bleeding and the form the bleeding took. It was easy to put together once I got a good look at it." Maka blushed. She was going to kill Black*Star.

"You should be able to leave with Soul tomorrow. Just continue to change your bandages around two times a day." Stein instructed. Maka agreed and the Professor left. Maka didn't have much time to think when Kid came in baring a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey Maka. How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the roses in a vase on the counter next to her bed. Maka smiled. 'He's so kind.'

"Just a little sore. Not too bad." Kid gave her a knowing look and I sighed.

"My leg hurts too, I guess." He frowned slightly.

"So I heard everyone forgot about me being a you-know-what?" I asked him.

"Yep. Thanks to our attack." He grimaced.

"So our attack was what knocked them into the rocks?" He nodded.

"It was certainly stronger than usual first time soul resonances. Even father was impressed." Kid rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll say, I was wiped when it was over." Maka rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Father also said the witches soul is your if you want it." Kid offered. Maka thought for a moment.

"Nah, I'll wait until we can do it, just you and me." She smiled brightly. It must have been contagious because Kid found himself smiling right back.

"So you leave tomorrow?" The reaper asked. Maka confirmed it with a simple nod.

"Once your leg is FULLY healed, father has a mission with many kishin souls at once. You think you're up for it?" Kid emphasized the word 'fully' and Maka looked away guiltily.

"Yeah, that could be fun." The meister wanted to get back on her feet as soon as possible. No matter how many times she got hurt, she just loved working with Kid.

"Kid, I really do like being your partner." Maka said softly. Kid hesitantly grabbed her hand.

"Me too Maka." He said, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"I have to get to class. I'll be here tomorrow morning when they let you out, okay?" Kid stood up from the chair.

"Okay, thank you for stopping by. I enjoyed the company." Maka thanked. Suddenly, Kid leaned down over Maka and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before letting go of her hand and leaving. Maka felt paralyzed. No matter how much she denied it. She was elated that Kid just did that.

* * *

Surprise, surprise! They forgot! Haha, had you for a second there right? Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka was released from the hospital with Soul. She had some of the most boring days of her life, just sitting in bed. She read quite a few books though. Once Stein said she could return to school she practically ran there. Anything to get out of that musty old apartment.

"Hold up. Jeez Maka, I can't believe someone is excited for school." Soul chuckled as he started up with motorcycle. They got to Shibusen and began walking through the hallways.

"Maka Albarn and Death the Kid to the Death Room." Sid's voice called out over the speaker. Soul gave Maka a questioning look but she just shrugged it off and abandoned her partner. She arrived in the Death room moments after Kid.

"Hiya! How's your leg Maka?" Lord Death asked with his weird combo of a mask and goofy voice.

"Perfectly fine. It's like I never got hurt!" She lied…somewhat. It still hurt under extreme physical stress but that didn't matter right? She would be okay.

"Good! I have a mission for the both of you." Maka sighed, grateful that she managed to slip through without being pegged a liar.

"It's quite simple. Just inspecting some undiscovered grave sights that looked to be dug up. They are rather large." Lord Death explained.

"We'd be glad to go." Kid tossed in.

"Great! I'll excuse you two from class!" He said joyfully. Kid and Maka walked to the front of the building. Kid looked down at the map his father had given him.

"Look's like one of them is just outside the city." He mumbled. Maka peered over his shoulder to get a good look at it.

"That's only a little ways from where we fought the witch." She pointed out.

"Seems so." Kid speculated as he summoned Beezlebub. He held out his hand. Maka was consumed by the yellow glow and soon ended up in Kid's hand. They flew off to inspect the sights. But little did they know, Patty had been excused from class to go to the bathroom. Conveniently passing by the transforming Maka and a ready Kid. She gasped and fled to the classroom.

Maka remained in her weapon form until they reached the site. She then returned to human looked on in awe at the 16 foot long hole.

"I didn't expect it to be that big." She mumbled. Kid looked down at the hole. It went pretty deep, maybe 10 feet. Maka could see large footstep in the grave. Maybe it had sat up and decided to walk out? How would someone fail to see such a giant creature though. Maka was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something grab her pigtails, she was being lifted into the air!

"Kid!" She screamed in pain. Being lifted several feet in the air by hair was not pleasant. Maka was turned to face a giant face. He had large brown eyes and a brown mane of hair accented with sideburns and a burly beard. He didn't smell too great and he only wore a cloth around his waist, revealing a dirty, but chiseled chest.

"You shall be my first mate." He bellowed. Maka's eye widened. Mate? She was barely five foot! He had to be about 15 feet tall! How would he even…agh! Maka didn't even want to think about it.

"Maka! Weapon!" Kid commanded. Maka gracefully fell into Kid's hands. Still slightly intimidated by his remark. The giants head tilted in curiosity.

"A weapon? My, you humans have greatly evolved in my absence." He mused.

"Who and what are you?" Kid called out. A scowl formed on the giants face.

"How shameful. You mortal pests know not of me. For I am Rashi! The king of the Nephilim!" The giant proclaimed. Nephilim, Nephilim. Maka scanned her brains.

"Wait, aren't they mentioned in the Bible?" She asked. Many people not aware of Lord Death's presence had heightened over the centuries, so they seeked out another source of hope. Creating God and Jesus and the Bible and such. Maka found the religion interesting but just stayed away from preaching any one god. She would just serve Lord Death for now. To become a great meister like her mother.

"It rings a bell." Kid said gruffly.

"Pathetic mortals. Do not look down on my existence. Do not worry. My brothers will awaken soon. For our souls are immortal!" He scoffed. Maka took the chance to peek at his soul. She began describing it to Kid,

"It's a navy blue soul…like a tainted human soul! But…it has maroon, no, blood seeping out of it. It's a confusing soul." She tried to grasp it but the concept was so far out.

"What should we do? It could wipe out Death City." Kid wasn't sure if he should engage the creature.

"Might as well try." Maka's reflection shrugged. Kid began sprinting towards the giant. He stopped when it disappeared. A slight "Fool" drifted through the air as if a note left by the giant.

"He reminded me way too much of Black*Star" Maka muttered.

"Tell me about it." Kid rolled his eyes as he summoned Beezlebub.

"Let's report to my father quickly."

"What about the other sites?" Maka inquired.

"We either beat him there and get stompped on by another giant, or get more information and take them all out." Kid explained.

"I see." Maka mumbled.

* * *

Here! Sorry, I wanted to finish this other story real quick. Anyway, here's a new antagonist. Yes, the Nephilim are in the bible. I am a Christian (not a die hard, shove my religion down your throat kind) and I found out about these giants on youtube of all places. I also just came up with the Lord Death and Bible excuse so sorry if it doesn't make sense. But, I did a little research and ended up venturing to the creepy UFO sites and whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Something seemed to be buzzing around the DWMA. The two meisters paid no mind to it, only thought in mind was to get to the Death room. Upon entering, they explained their current situation with the grave sites.

"Great job! I never would have thought to get so much info out of a simple trip." Lord Death admitted joyfully.

"Yes sir, but who exactly are the Nephilim?" Inquired the blonde meister. Her pig tails became lopsidded during her recent struggle. It was really getting on a certain shinigami's nerves. Her head swung as she asked the question. He finally lost it, leaning over to ask her something.

"Maka, can I please fix your hair? It's terribly asymmetrical." He hissed. Maka gave him a weird look before remembering his OCD. She nodded in concent. Lord Death speculated his son, who was now undoing the female meisters pigtails. He eventually waved it off and continued his conversation.

"They are mentioned in the bible. Genisis 6:4 actually. Stating, _'The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of reown.'_" Lord Death recited. The words slightly confused Maka but she held onto each word like her life depended on it.

"That's what he meant by mate?" She pondered. Kid paid attention while continuing his work on the second pigtail.

"With this little information, my best guess is they are going to begin birthing half bloods to take over possibly. We will look further into the situation. Go home for now and return after class tomorrow." The older reaper instructed. Maka awkwardly waited a good five minutes before she dared moving.

"Perfectly symmetrical." Kid chimed, him and Maka walked out of the Death room. They conversed until coming to the bottom of the steps of the DWMA.

"Where's Soul? He usually waits for me." Maka wondered. Kid, with his gentleman like attitude, offered her a ride home.

"Just hop on." Kid insisted, holding out a hand while standing on the board. "And not in weapon form." He whispered. Maka nodded and hesitantly accepted his hand. He pulled her up and held her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, his legs spread apart, leaving Maka's feet in between. She blushed at the position, but didn't complain when she felt the cool wind blowing against her face. They cruised in comfortable silence before Kid came to a stop in front of her window. She slowly turned around and jumped into the strangly open window.

"Thanks Kid!" She called out as he skated away._ 'He's too good to me.' _She thought with a giggle as she opened her bedroom door. Only to be greeted with an extremely agitated Soul.

"Why didn't you tell me Maka" He seethed.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry. This is the shortest thing I have ever written! I have an excuse though! I've been babysitting with my friend all night and I only had access to an iPad and the keys annoyed me so I gave up. No worries! Ill make up for it tomorrow! Hope you enjoy and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Maka cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She was slightly nervous, there could be several things, true or false, swimming around in that albino's head.

"You know what I'm talking about," He scoffed. Maka let her arms fall from their position across her chest.

"I honestly have no idea as to wh-"

"Why didn't you tell me you're a weapon?" He shouted loudly. Maka would have yelled back, but there was something in his voice…hurt? Betrayal? She decided to play it off as nothing.

"Soul, who said that?" She asked in a playful tone. Soul's glare didn't falter.

"Patty." He stated simply. Maka's eyes widened but she quickly acted like it wasn't true. But, could Patty's soul be the one she sensed when she left the school with Kid before the mission?

"You know Patty, she comes up with all sorts of crazy stuff." She chuckled nervously, trying to persuade her partner.

"Stein confirmed it, stating he was the first to wield you." Soul scoffed. Maka gasped. Stein had ratted her out? Why didn't Lord Death say something? Maka opened her mouth to spew another lie but Soul cut her off.

"Oh just cut the crap. The whole school knows." So that's what all the commotion was about.

"I'm sorry Soul. Lord Death told me not to say anything." Maka lowered her head in shame. Soul's crimson eyes softened and he put a calloused hand on Maka's shoulder, she peeked up.

"It's okay. Just tell me these things next time." His tone was soft and comforting.

"Who's your meister?" He asked coolly as he walked off to the kitchen, Maka followed.

"Patty didn't tell you?" She was surprised the twin pistol kept that much to herself. Soul shook his head before ducking behind the fridge door to scope out some food.

"Kid." Maka replied without thinking, Soul's head popped up immediately. He expected a staff member, not a student!

"What?" Bits of chips that had been shoved into his mouth sprayed. Maka took a step out of the splash zone.

"Death the Kid's my meister." Maka repeated. Soul slammed the fridge shut and proceeded to the cabinet.

"Why?" Soul tried to keep his cool. He felt…jealous? No, cool guys didn't get jealous. Did they?

"Yeah! You know that 'blow' that hit everyone when we were fighting the witch?" She leaned over the counter, excitement dancing in her eyes. Soul simply nodded.

"That was the result of me and Kid's resonance!" She exclaimed. Soul slowly turned to look at her.

"That was your resonance?" His jaw went slack. Maka shook her head confidently.

"Lord Death was impressed and-" Soul abruptly slammed the cabinet door shut and walked towards the apartment door. He couldn't take this anymore. Kid this. Kid that. He wasn't so perfect!

"I'm going to Black*Star's." He tossed over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut, leaving a shocked Maka.

"O-okay." She said quietly. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. She walked around the counter and picked it up.

"Hello, Maka Albarn speaking." She greeted formally.

"Maka? Did you hear? Everyone knows you're a weapon!" Kid practically shouted, causing Maka to wince at the loudness.

"Yeah, Soul told me." She muttered.

"Don't tell anyone I'm your meister. That still seems to be under wraps." Kid breathed, obviously relieved. Maka began to sweat nervously. What if Soul told Black*Star! It was definitely too late to chase Soul down.

"Why not just tell everyone?" She asked.

"Do you want a riot of declined weapon's chasing after you?" He asked. People actually gave him those offers?

"I don't mind."

"Your funeral." He mumbled before continuing, "Well, that's all. Good evening, I'll see you tomorrow." His line went dead and Maka hung up the phone before laying on the couch.

"Tomorrow's going to be a looong day." She complained.

* * *

Okay, it's fair to say that I'm obsessed with Vocaloid lol! Anyway, sorry for the shortness (again-.-) I have slight writers block so this might be it for the night. I was also wondering, would you guys like my usual chapter or two a night, or wait until I have the whole story written and then post it? Just for future reference! Hope you enjoy and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Soul eventually came home late at night. Maka walked out of her room to greet him. He walked right past her without a word.

"Hey Soul!" She called down the hallway.

"What?" He spat.

"What's up?" She was worried about her partner. He never acted out like this.

"Nothing." He growled. Maka is a persistent one though.

"Soul, I'm not stupid." She rested her head against the door frame and waited for his voice to reply.

"Well sorry. I'm not perfect like mister OCD freak. I don't fly around on my little skateboard and act like a big gentleman." He spewed. The whole statement was extremely immature, but it caught Maka's attention. She pushed off the frame and walked down the hall to face Soul.

"You're jealous." Her emerald green eyes bore into him.

"N-no." He stuttered. He never realized how intimidating her eyes could be. Maka let a giggle slip past her lips.

"You idiot." Soul's scowl returned and he tried to retaliate.

"Of course you're not perfect. Kid isn't perfect either. You're just farther from it." She tried explaining. The albino rolled his scarlet red eyes.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered. Maka reached a hand out and placed it on Soul's chest.

"You're not perfect. You're Soul. My cool partner and my demon scythe. I wouldn't want you any other way." She spoke softly. Soul blushed, but stepped forward and hugged Maka.

"Promise me you won't leave me." He whispered into her ear. Maka laughed gently.

"That should be my line." Soul pulled away and rested both his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Maka." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Aww, my little shark boy is all better." She teased as she ran down the hallway. She slipped into her room and locked the door.

"Hey! Open up the door bookworm! I'm gonna show what the meaning of cool is!" He shouted through the door.

"Go to bed dork. We have school tomorrow." She replied as she got under her covers, curling into a ball. She heard him laugh and listened as his steps retreated down the hall, his door eventually slamming shut.

"He can be so immature sometimes." She murmured to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Soul walked next to Maka, his hands in his pockets as usual. All Maka heard were questions and dumb remarks like:

"What weapon do you turn into?"

"Can you turn into your weapon form right now?"

"Who's your meister?"

"How powerful are you?"

"Are you a Death Scythe?"

The list goes on. Maka just ignored them and entered her classroom. She gave Stein a menacing look before settling down into her seat.

"Thanks for ratting me out." She yelled down at the professor. The room was empty aside from Soul and her. Dr. Stein just smiled,

"Bound to happen some time." He replied before returning to some older books he was looking at.

"Say Maka," He reclaimed the blonde meister's attention. She leaned over her desk,

"Hm?"

"What was the attack you and Kid used on the witch?" Maka tapped her chin a few times trying to recall the memory. He finger shot into the air when she found the answer.

"Reapers Revenge." She stated happily before leaning back in her seat and cracking open a novel. She glanced at the clock. There was still 20 minutes until class started…

"Makaaa, why do we always have to be in here so early?" Soul groaned.

"Go wander the halls if you want. Just don't even think of skipping, you know the price." She threatened. Soul cringed as he remembered the severe Maka chop he received the last time he tried skipping. Soul got up and left, leaving Stein and Maka in the classroom alone. The meister was absorbed in her book when she felt something whiz by her face and land in the wood beside her head. She glanced at the scalpel and looked at Dr. Stein in bewilderment.

"Was that really necessary?" She questioned.

"Just come here," He ordered. Maka yanked the scalpel out of the wood and set it on the desk at the front of the room before going to stand beside her teacher. He held a book on older techniques.

"The Reapers Revenge is a 100 year old technique. Used by Lord Death himself to eliminate only one creature. It was attacking his current and only wife. He only managed to eliminate the foe after it severely injured his lover. The wounds were fatal, leaving him in distress." Dr. Stein read off the page.

"Was it Kid's mother?" It didn't seem to make sense to her, Kid was only 16.

"No, Kid was a piece of Lord Death's soul. This was his only lover and he refuses to see anyone else." He explained.

"Then why are you telling me this?" She felt kind of bad, like she was invading Lord Death's personal matters.

"Because, the attack can only be performed if a lover of the reaper is distressed. What was the condition of all your classmates when you transformed into a weapon?" Maka wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Well, Black*Star was knocked out, but he was okay for the most part. All the other girls were perfectly fine, they just couldn't turn into weapons. They weren't upset or anything. Soul was laying on the ground more than likely bleeding to death though." Maka flinched at the thought of her partner laying there with that big hole in his back.

"I see. What about you Maka? Were you calm?" He looked up at the girl who was currently laughing.

"Far from it actually. I was hysterical. Kid had to yell at me to even get me to change. Soul looked so…so helpless. Lifeless." Her eyes glazed over as she replayed the event in her mind.

"Interesting." Stein smirked before dismissing her. Soon after the conversation, students began flooding into the room.

* * *

Sneaky, sneaky Stein:3 Anyway, I just wanted to get this out real quick. I hope you enjoy and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**If you have already read the preview, I want you to know I just kept it in the chapter as some may have guessed. It does continue past what you've seen. Once I post this chapter I will also be taking down the chapter 12 preview. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maka was pulled from her rather delightful dreams. It was the phone. With a lot of groaning, Maka pulled herself from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, taking the phone off it's dock and answering.

"Hello." She simply greeted, holding back a yawn.

"Maka? It's me, Kid." The blonde meister checked the clock on the microwave. 4:23. Why in the world was he calling her so early in the morning?

"Turn on NBC, now!" He sounded panicky. Death the Kid, sounded _panicky_. This was bad. Maka quickly located the remote and turned on the TV to the desired channel.

_"It is now 4:26 on a Thursday morning. There has been a reports of missing women and there seems to be an earthquake in Lower Manhattan New York City. We have been told that this is a level 8. I repeat a level 8 earthquake. This is record breaking! Several buildings have collapsed-"_ They went on describing all the details for Red Cross and such but the pigtailed girl watched in horror.

"Do you see _them_?" She heard Kid whisper through the phone. Maka nodded, the fact that he couldn't see her didn't process at the moment.

"The nephilim." She whispered into the receiver.

* * *

"We've got to get to the DWMA!" Kid's answer was rushed. Was he running?

"I'll wake up Soul and meet you there." Maka heard a quick goodbye before she ended the call, tossing the phone onto the couch and running to Soul's door. She hounded it until she heard some form of life come from behind the door.

"Get dressed, we gotta get to the school." She rushed into her room before the weapon opened the door. She hurriedly slipped on her skirt and in her haste, forgot to change her top. She found Soul stumbling into the sitting area. Sloppily dressed like herself.

"What's the hurry for?" Soul stretched his arms and released a yawn. "Not cool to wake me up this early." He mumbled. Maka quickly pointed to the TV and put her coat on. She picked up her boots, in too much of a hurry to buckle them on. When the meister returned her gaze to her weapon. She saw the look of awe or confusion. She was too tired to figure it out.

"I'll explain on our way there. Let's go!" Maka tossed Soul his keys and flung the door open. It took the albino a second to process before bolting out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He discovered his meister hopping in place. She put her shoes on. He knew because the hard rubber soles kept omitting a sound on the cobblestone and echoing through the alley he parked his bike in.

"A little faster." Her agitated voice hurried him along. He got on his bike and started it up. Maka pressed herself against him and anchored her arms around his waist. Was her chest bigger? Soul blushed and pushed the thought away before speeding down the streets of Death City.

"Ah, Maka! Good, good. That's everyone!" Lord Death's voice was cheerful as usual. Maka was in the Death room with Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. They had all been rounded up after seeing the news.

"Kid and Maka had made contact with these giants are the nephilim and their only goal so far seems to be mating," Lord Death began, "We have no idea as to how to defeat them, but we know we need to stop them. They pose a huge threat and have already killed thousands of people. So, I'm sending you guys in first. You're a group of some of the academy's best meisters and weapons. Once I manage to round up the rest of the EAT class, I'll send them in with a majority of our staff." Lord Death's plan seemed simple and a little sketchy, but it was all they had.

"But, why can't the people in New York see it? They think it's an earthquake." Liz pointed out.

"You can't see what you don't believe in." Was the only eerie answer the kids got.

"We have seen a lot of weird shit." Soul mumbled. Our definition of weird was probably way different than the average Americans version of weird.

"Yes, yes. Now, time is of the essence! Better get going!" Lord Death shooed the kids out of the Death room. They all immediately broke out into a dead sprint. The minute they burst through the doors, shouts of commands started.

"Tsubaki!"

"Liz, Patty!"

"Right!" The three weapons replied, shifting into a more convenient form. Kid landed on his board, Liz and Patty in his hands. Black*Star was running with Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. Meanwhile, Maka and Soul had boarded the orange motorcycle and led the party of meisters and weapons.

* * *

8 hours hours of driving, running, and skating later. They found themselves on a plane. They had managed to find an airport in New Jersey and crossed into Manhattan from Hoboken. The group practically collapsed of exhaustion. They went straight through, more than likely breaking several laws while at it.

"Never...again…" Black*Star managed between pants.

"I can't feel my body." Liz whined. All complaining ceased as the damage was surveyed.

"Oh my Lord Death." Tsubaki whispered. Oh my Lord Death was right. There were skyscrapers laying on the ground, little patches of fire spotted the whole city. Not to mention the giant foot steps you could see if you were looking for them.

"So staying in a hotel isn't an option?" Black*Star pondered, still slightly amazed by the amount of damage that had been dealt.

"Maybe we should rest up a little, then head into the heart of the city. The Nephilim might be in there." Kid suggested.

"That would make sense. I think." Tsubaki replied softly.

"They're fucking giants, how would we know anything about them!" Soul shouted. Hours of driving irritated him and Maka knew.

"Soul, it's the best chance we have." She tried to reassure him. He only grumbled and leaned on his bike.

"We still don't know how to take them out." Kid threw another problem onto the table.

"Maybe aim for the head? Like in zombie movies!" Maka almost face palmed.

"Black*Star, they aren't zombies. Plus, judging by the damage, the Nephilim Kid and I encountered must have been younger. The ones we're about to face could be hundreds, or thousands, of feet tall." Maka offered her logic.

"If only we could find their Achilles Heel." Kid muttered, his head resting on his hand in a thoughtful position.

"Why would we want their chilly heel?" Patty chimed, the innocence in her voice made the statement that much worse. Yet she continued, "Can't it be warm?" Everyone decided to ignore the question.

"I got it!" The blonde meister reclaimed everyone's attention, "Black*Star wasn't completely incorrect. If we hit them on the bridge of their noses hard enough, it should be enough to cause either major bleeding which can eventually become fatal, or if you can, hit the Adam's Apple. That's a well protected area, but it could instantly kill if we hit it hard enough." She had, for no particular reason, researched the weakest points in the human body and remembered this coming up in a book she once read. There were a lot of other spots but those were good ones to start of with.

"How are we going to even reach those points with their considerably large height?" Kid asked. We needed a plan, and they all knew it.

"I might have an idea," Soul was hesitant, but there was room for the most outrageous ideas. They would figure it out.

* * *

**As most of you know, this is loooong overdo, and I apologize. I should hire someone to strap me to a chair and watch me to make sure I actually keeps my promises. It's been a weird and busy month so far. Thank god writing is like an outlet for all of that, I just need to remind myself of that. I WILL update this weekend. If I don't I will give you my address and you can start a riot. (Pitchforks welcome!) Besides that, I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Just a little longer," Soul was directing and cheering on Maka at the same time. His plan was working so far but they were still in the first stage. This was all if the Nephilim were there in the first place.

"That last building over there!" The albino notified his meister as she sprinted her way across the skyscrapers. His weapon form dangling behind her, yet her hand still securely wrapped around his metal staff.

With a final grunt, Maka pushed herself off the building. She felt her stomach drop as the falling sensations wrapped around her. She kept herself steady, she had calculated this right, she was sure of it. It felt like hours, but mere seconds later, she was bending her knees in preparation of her landing.

"Great, just check and make sure Kid and Black*Star are in position," Soul continued his instructions. Maka had to admit, she was surprised that he could manage something half decent. She needed to stop underestimating him academically.

"They're ready." Maka replied, Soul slung over her shoulder in a casual way. Kid was directly across from her and Black*Stat was to the right of Maka, just a few buildings away. They had encircled and area that had been completely flattened thanks to the Nephilim. The meister finally took the time to inspect the area below her.

"I can see the one that attacked me." Maka's voice was particularly calm.

"Get its attention." The girl immediately turned to eye the reflection of her partner.

"Don't we want to surprise them?"

"That's Kid's job, just do it." His irritated voice replied.

"Fine," Maka sighed, she mentally prepared herself. Fear was her advantage. "Hey bastard!" She screamed down. The giant looked around, trying to locate the voice.

"Yeah, up here big foot!" She yelled again. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Mate! I see you have changed your mind." He had something that resembled a smirk on his face. Maka looked across from her, barely catching a glimpse of Kid as he dived off the building.

"Think again!" She yelled, right as Kid showered shots of his soul wavelength at the Nephilim's head. His cries of agony pierced the air.

"Would ya shut it! You're hurtin' your gods ears!" Black*Star yelled as he flung Tsubaki's shuriken mode at the Nephilim's neck. It landed a firm cut but it was too far down.

"You pathetic mortals," The giant muttered. He swung his arm, knocking Kid out of the air and into a building. Black*Star barely managed to evade the attack coming from his other arm.

"Ready?" Maka asked her partner, they had a clear shot at his face.

"Yeah," Maka took a few steps back to get a running start. She flung herself off yet another building. She wrapped her left hand around Soul's weapon form; right above her other hand.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" They shouted in unison, Maka wound up and ready to swing.

"WITCH HUNTER!" They continued, and using a weird combination of twists, Maka propelled both herself and Soul at the Nephilim, aiming right for his nose. Soul's blade made contact, but not with the giant's face.

"What the hell?" It's hand had stopped them, completely killing the attack.

"I applaud your courage, but my defeat will not be happening today." Maka landed on the ground, Soul skidded away and something scraped Maka's arm. The group watched as four more Nephilim joined the current one. They were several feet taller.

"Perhaps we should retreat, we weren't prepared." Kid suggested. Maka knew it was wise and wanted to agree, but something inside her was building up, taking control.

"This god does not back down!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Black*Star, we need to learn more about them. Plus I think we scared them a lot." Tsubaki began slowly persuading the blue haired egomaniac.

"Yeah Maka, Kid is right. We weren't ready for this many."

"Everyone up for retreat?" Liz called, all the weapons now in their human form. Everyone mumbled a quiet and slightly defeated yes. Everyone except for Maka. She pursed her lips, fighting her inner battle. Everyone eyed her, waiting for her expected yes.

"Maka!" Soul and Kid screamed as she bolted. She extended her arms behind her as she ran, letting long blades jut out of the back of her arms. She jumped and began attacking the giants legs. Slashing every bit of skin she could reach. Her vision blurred red as she let out a scream.

* * *

The blonde peeled the bandage off the morning after she was attacked. She reminded herself to get some painkillers.

"What-" She inspected the bandage that was soaked in blood. She assumed most of it had dried, taking on a darker color. Not thinking much of it, she cleaned the dried blood off of her leg. When she went to put a new bandage on, she noticed the black substance trickle from her wound.

"The black blood." She whispered, horrified.

* * *

Her throat ached. Her chest felt tight. Her heart was racing. The red drained from her vision as she reclaimed herself. She was in the grasp of a Nephilim. What had happened? What did she do? She knew what had caused her to lose it, but that hadn't affected her in the longest of time.

"You dare defy me." The angered giant tightened his grasp. Maka was too busy trying to piece everything together to pay attention. He brought her closer and was about to repeat what he said, but his words were replaced by a yell of pain. He released Maka and the falling sensation returned before she was caught by something. She looked up to see those gold eyes. They were clouded with worry and his mouth was set in a straight line. His mouth…

"I'm sorry." She muttered, burying her head into his chest.

* * *

**My 'O' key is acting weird so if a few words look weird, they're missing an 'o'. I was really at a block with this story but I think with the new 'situation' I will be good for a while. Trust me, it will make sense soon! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
